An Involuntary Reflex
by Links6
Summary: The way he reacts to her... it's never planned, and that's the problem. She made this game dangerous. LightxOC


I do not own Death Note or any of its related characters of themes.

AN1: Of course, this fic will have an OC in in. No flames please -_-;;

AN2: As with all my fanfics, expect MAJOR OOC-ness. Enjoy!

* * *

.

**_{An}_**

**_{Involuntary}_**

**_{Reflex}_**

.

.

She's so damn perfect.

It's sickeningly beautiful to watch.

How she glides down the streets, her hair tied back into a bun and her hands clutched behind her back. How she seems to be oblivious to everyone around her as her earphones blare out her favourite music.

Annabel strides past the window in front of me, pauses with her foot mid-air and backtracks a few steps, she looks over.

I nod, smiling, motioning for her to come sit with me. I don't know why.

She quickly glances at the clock in the shop then nods. The bell rings happily as she steps inside. It's been raining outside, so her coat was soaked, seemed like it was lined with a waterproof lining, her blouse was untouched. Her earphones land on the table, along with her mp3-player and cell.

"I thought you were at work," she said and waved at the waitress to get her attention.

"We have an hour off until Matsuda returns from Ikebukuro," Light says and takes a sip of his cappuccino. She can't stand the taste of this drink, he knows.

When her order arrives and she finally takes a sip of her Vanilla milkshake, she suddenly sits up straight. "Oh! I Forgot to give you this…"

The case files I left on my desk at home, he thinks with a grin. "Hmm? What is it?"

"You forgot your cellphone at home," Annabelle said and held out his phone. The message light was blinking. "I think you had a missed call or something…"

A message from that reporter. The woman he was practically seducing to get her to follow Kira's orders. "Oh," is all he said and took the phone from her. He looks up, expecting her to have read his messages and now… knows.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff…" she said and licks her lips after taking another sip of her milkshake, "This café has the best in town…"

'She didn't read the messages from Mikami or Takada? Why not?' The thoughts keep running through her mind. How she seems to see everything, can piece together such complex puzzles, but doesn't make the most simple observation of all. The thought sickens him. He feels his throat constrict at the thought. It makes his eyes sting and he's not sure if he could consider this as feeling 'hysterical' or not. How would he feel if she finally finds out? He suddenly realizes coffee on an empty stomach makes him nauseous

"You didn't read it?" _the evidence of my being Kira. The truth?_

"Did I need to? Were you waiting for an important message or something?" she asked, suddenly alert and worried.

He shook his head, smiling. 'Of course… he'll have a couple of messages from his pawns…. But nothing important…', he finally took another sip after, "No… nothing important…"

Her grey cellphone vibrated on the table between them, causing Light to jump a bit.

She laughed at his nervousness and picked up her phone and scanned the screen, "… I have to get going… " she suddenly said after checking out her phone, "Looks like there was another Kira killing…".

He tend to forget that she was one of the Crime Pattern Analysts working for L's team. "Oh… right… Well, I'll see you…"

"Hey, Light… look…" she paused in picking up her jacket. She looked up, her face serious and determined, "If you need to talk to me…. Or if you need to tell me something…"

The young man swallows dryly, feeling the words slowly climb up his throats. Unwilling truthful words.

"I'll be here. You can talk to me. I know things at work are getting to you," Annabel said, a frown forming on her beautiful face, "But I just want to let you know… it's just work. It's justice, yes… but still… it's not personal…"

"It's personal to me…" Light snapped before he could stop himself. It always happened around this damned woman. Always. Just her. She seemed to have some strange power over him, causing him to do and say things he never wanted to.

And, what's worse, she backed him up.

She willingly stood by his side when he didn't want or need it. But, he could never get her to bend to his will. Even now.

Three years of marriage.

When he tried to manipulate her, she just stared at him like he was crazy, turned and walked off. Not even lying had an effect of her. She'd simply laugh and tell him to 'try again'.

He could never calculate what she'll do. Fact is, she had him so wrapped around her damned pinkie that he reacted by reflex whenever he was around her. He couldn't calculate his moves, what he'll say, how he'll say it. He just... it didn't work.

What's the worst part? She never questioned his late nights, phone-calls or even the black notepad he had in his bedside drawer. She didn't mind, everyone had their secrets. She never knew.

She just stood by his principles with the Task Force. She backed him up and helped him as much as she could. Which was making his job of bringing Justice to the world, just _that _much harder. Because she was pretty damned good at her job.

More than once he tried writing her name in his little black notepad. It would be so easy. He actually did, once. Only, two seconds later, he couldn't believe his own eyes when he had already double-stroked a line through her name, nulling the power of death of the Death Note.

By the rate this investigation was going, he'd need to finish the job quickly.

But… she….

She who would always be right there with him, chasing Kira to hell and back…

She would kill Kira if she found out who the person really was.

But, at this rate… constantly having to lie to the one woman whom he actually cares about…

She was the one killing him.

"It's Kira…." He finally said, a reason for his behaviour. And it was true. Kira was bringing justice to a corrupt world, even though some necessary collateral damage- like her sister- might get caught in the cross-fire. How could it now be personal? Kira…. _No, HE, _was changing the world. He was changing the world so _no-one _will have to suffer again. That _she _could find peace.

"If you're honest with me… no matter what it is, I won't get upset," she finally said and looked up to meet his eyes, "I won't get angry, or upset… If we can be honest with each other… that's the only way I want us to be together… "

"You're so serious!" he said and forced himself to laugh lightly. He didn't know why or how, but his body just got up and leaned forwards and hugged her, "You're the only person I can always be honest to…" which was a lie…

Annabel smiled and scratched awkwardly behind her head, "My mom always told me to be honest, in as much as humanly possible… I think she went by the philosophy that truth creates a peaceful world… " she laughed and shook her head, "You probably think that's stupid, but-"

"No…. I'd like that too…." But he knows…

That's as close as he can get to her.

Even after all this time, he can't let her know that he's the person she hates most of all. Kira.

.

.

.

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
